


The Sunscreen Song

by Sarea Okelani (sarea)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-22
Updated: 2003-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarea/pseuds/Sarea%20Okelani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny Weasley on Draco Malfoy and Other Things</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sunscreen Song

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone knows the Sunscreen Song. I just had to write a version of my own. Ginny POV.
> 
> Text of the Sunscreen Song belongs to Mary Schmich (you can Google the original). Popularization is due to Baz Luhrmann. Idea to make it into a fic is ChinChilla (well, it's the only one I've read, anyway).

The Sunscreen Song - Ginny Weasley on Draco Malfoy and Other Things   
by Sarea Okelani

~*~

Don't fall in love with Draco Malfoy.

If I could offer you only one tip for the future, not falling in love with Draco Malfoy would be it. The long-term detriments of falling in love with Draco have been proven by many witches older and worldlier than me, whereas the rest of my advice has no basis more reliable than my own 17 years of experience. I will dispense this advice now.

Enjoy the power and beauty of Draco, but only from afar. Oh, never mind. You will not understand the power and beauty of Draco until you experience it up close. But trust me, if you did, you'd look back at the person you were and recall in a way you can't grasp now how deceptively lethal he is and how he played you all along. You are not as captivating as you imagine.

Don't worry about whether you passed your Potions exam. Or worry, but know that worrying is as effective as trying to make Professor Snape smile. The real troubles in your life are apt to be things that you never thought to worry about, such as, "Did Draco and I use protection the last time we...?"

Do one thing every day that annoys your brother.

Write.

Don't be reckless with other people's brooms. Don't put up with people who are reckless with yours.

Laugh.

Don't waste your time on jealousy. Sometimes you're shagging Draco, sometimes someone else is. The competition is stiff and, in the end, it's only with Draco himself.

Remember the not-so-mean things Draco says. Forget the insults and sneering. If you succeed in doing this, tell me how.

Keep the jewelry Draco is sure to give you to ease what little conscience he has. Throw away old Herbology homework.

Study.

Don't feel guilty if you know you'd take Draco back even after all the atrocious things he's done. Some of the most confident women I know are still trying to get back in his good graces. Some of the men, too.

Get plenty of sleep. Be kind to your brothers. You'll miss them when they're gone. Some of them, anyway.

Maybe you'll kiss Draco, maybe you won't. Maybe you'll shag him, maybe you won't. Maybe you'll go to Hogsmeade with him; maybe you'll never be noticed by him. Whatever you do, don't congratulate yourself too much, or berate yourself either. Your choices are half chance. So are everybody else's.

Enjoy his body. Use it every way you can. Don't be shy of it or of what other people have probably done for it. It's the greatest instrument you'll ever know.

Dance, if he ever offers you the chance.

Read up on Quidditch, even if you never get to converse about it with him.

Do not try to make Draco jealous. He will only make you feel stupid.

Get to know your professors. You never know when they'll be gone for good. Be nice to your dorm mates. They're your best link to your past and the people most likely to stick with you in the future (as long as they’re Gryffindors or Hufflepuffs).

Understand that friends come and go, but with Draco you should hold on as long as you can. Work hard to bridge the gaps in lineage and wealth, because the less you have in common, the more you will have to work to get Draco's attention.

Live at Malfoy Manor, but leave before it makes you hard. Live at the Burrow, but leave before it makes you soft. Apparate.

Accept certain inalienable truths: Draco will charm. Draco will philander. You, too, will get tossed over. And when you do, you'll fantasize that when you were with him, Draco loved only you, thought about you all the time, and composed sonnets in your name.

Respect Dumbledore.

Don't expect anyone to support you when it's over. Half of them will say "I told you so." The other half will be plotting to take your place. But you never know who Draco might turn his attentions to next.

Don't mess too much with Draco's hair or he’ll end it that much sooner.

Be careful with your heart; you never know when he's going to break it. Pensieves are a form of nostalgia. Using one is a way of seeing the past from a bit of distance, so you can paint over the ugly parts and recycle it for more than it's worth.

Trust me about Draco.


End file.
